Draco's Betrothment
by Malfoysgirl
Summary: Draco's worst fears come to light as he becomes betrothed to a first year
1. Family Business

The summer days had almost come to an end, and Draco Malfoy could tell this was to be an interesting year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His arch enemy, Harry Potter, had become the star of the entire school since he first arrived, and Draco had made it his number one priority to make his life at Hogwarts a living hell.  
  
"A word with you, Draco." His father's voice echoed through the hall outside his room. He opened the door to a very tall, very pale faced man. Draco was the spitting image of his father, aside from his father's long silvery white hair.  
  
"Yes, father."  
  
"Come with me." Lucius led the way to the sitting room, shooing away the numerous house elves that busied themselves around the furniture.  
  
Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy was a tall and slim woman with a beautiful face. Although she did have an air of mightier than thou grace about her. She sat in front of the fire holding several pieces of parchment.  
  
Draco sat nervously in front of his parents, for it wasn't everyday that they both wanted to see him at the same time. He lifted his chin and sat straight. His mother smiled what seemed to be forcefully, and then a hint of gladness touched her eyes.  
  
"Draco, your mother and I have a bit of news for you." Lucius held his cane firmly in his hand, tapping the black marble against the wooden floors.  
  
"Son, you have come of age." His mother said.  
  
'Come of age?' He thought. 'I'm only sixteen.'  
  
"You have been betrothed, Draco. Since before you were born. We thought it best for you to know now."  
  
Draco sat rigidly in the chair. "Betrothed? I'm to be married? You can't possibly be serious!" His voice contained anger and a sense of betrayal.  
  
"Draco! How dare you speak to us in that tone?" His father stood before him, using his height to intimidate his son.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, father. Mother." Draco bowed his head with gritted teeth. "When am I to meet my bride to be?"  
  
Narcissa smiled broadly. "Hogwarts. She is to become a student there."  
  
Draco suddenly realized what those words could possibly mean. "She's a first year? Surely you know what scandal this will become. A sixth year and a first year to be married? This is utterly preposterous!" His father glared at him through darkened eyes. "You will accept this marriage, and be happy about it. This girl is the best thing to happen to the Malfoy family."  
  
Draco sighed. "Who is she? Do I know her?"  
  
Lucius grinned slyly. "She is the Princess Oliana. The daughter of royalty, and an heir of Salazar Slytherin himself."  
  
Draco suddenly turned lively. "Heir of Slytherin." He repeated. "And, does she know about me, about the family?"  
  
Narcissa Malfoy nodded. "She does. She has known since before she could hold a wand." His mother's long fingers held out the parchment and offered it to Draco. He accepted and looked at the sketching that lay before him.  
  
"Is-is this her?" He asked quietly.  
  
"It is." His father answered. "Beauty and royalty. Well done, Son."  
  
Draco let his eyes rest upon the drawing that he held in his hands. She was more beautiful than anyone he had seen before. He felt a sudden nervousness arousing within him, and he felt his heart beginning to race at the thought of her name. Princess Oliana. Her name was as beautiful as her picture, and he couldn't wait to meet his betrothed. 


	2. The Journey

Disclaimer: I do not own any JK Rowling characters. Princess Oliana is mine.  
  
As best as the parchment allowed, Draco could see the fiery red of her hair. The deep jade green of her eyes, her ivory skin. He felt his breath catch in his throat. Above his feelings for this girl, he suddenly saw the images that flashed in his mind of Crabbe and Goyle ogling over her, making snide and rude comments of their appearance together. He had to hide his feelings. 'Besides', he told himself, 'She's eleven years old. How mature could she be?'  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The Hogwarts Express sent steam billowing into the air as students said their goodbyes to their families and loaded trunks into their compartments. Draco sat silently with Crabbe and Goyle as they poked fun at the first years.  
  
Draco felt the throb of Crabbe's elbow in his ribs. "Potter." He mumbled and tossed his big head towards the window.  
  
Draco barely noticed. His mind was reeling with emotions knowing that soon he would meet his future wife, the woman who would continue the Malfoy line. To show some interest in the new school year, he put on his best scowl of a face and glared as Harry Potter walked past his compartment.  
  
Watching the Boy Who Lived walk to his own compartment, Draco never even noticed the owl tapping at the glass of his window. Hermione Granger, a sixth year like himself and best friend of Harry's, stuck her head into view.  
  
"Are you going to get your owl, or just let it fly to Hogwarts?"  
  
Draco shot her a sarcastic look and muttered a horrible insult given to all muggle borns. "Mudblood."  
  
He reached to his side and opened the window. Acting fairly relieved, the brown owl landed in his lap and lifted its leg. A thick parchment roll had been bound closely to its claws and its beak nipped at his finger.  
  
He unrolled the parchment about an inch from the top, and saw an unrecognizable handwriting. Crabbe and Goyle seemed quite interested in the roll, and tried to look over his shoulder at the message.  
  
"What are you two looking at?" He frowned. They cautiously backed away as he read.  
  
'Dearest Draco,  
  
Many years have gone by and now the time has come for our meeting. Father has told me all about you, and since your family is only now contacting us, I presume this is quite a shock for you. We will be together soon, my love.  
  
Oliana.'  
  
Draco sighed at her last sentence. 'We will be together soon, my love.' Love? He knew practically nothing about this girl, only she was five years his junior, and they were to be married. That, and she was a true heir of Slytherin.  
  
Judging from the way she composed the letter, he figured she was quite mature for her age, and he suddenly found himself wondering which compartment she was in, or had she taken a different form of transportation? He held the letter close to his chest and took in the faint smell of perfume. She was quite mature indeed. 


	3. The Meeting

The Great Hall was banked in all of the schools finest decorum. Each of the houses represented had its own banner flying high above their table, and the golden plates and goblets adorned the table top. There was an uncertain tension that rose among the students as they took their places. Draco never seemed to notice when Ron Weasely became tangled in Hermione's robes, and the two crashing down to the floor. He didn't care that Harry Potter still remained the hero of Hogwarts, and was greeted with a firm applause as he entered.  
  
Watching as Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall began the sorting ceremony, Draco's eyes were fixed to the entrance of the Great Hall. Until now, no student even remotely resembled anything of his betrothed. It was only after the sorting hat had finished with the large group of first years that the doors opened once more and several tiny house elves had formed two lines between the two middle tables.  
  
They knelt on their knobbed knees and bowed their heads with gracious honor as tiny footsteps passed them. Draco's eyes widened. She had arrived. She was more beautiful than he had expected. Her long auburn hair tumbled down her back as she walked, her head held high and her poise never altering. As she reached the head table where Professor Dumbledore smiled down at her, she lifted her chin and gave a slight bow of the head.  
  
The white haired man remained standing and held up his hands. "It is my great pleasure to announce our newest student. Princess Oliana, heir of Salazar Slytherin, and daughter of his royal highness, Bale Rumier Slytherin himself."  
  
The stir of echoes rose quickly at the mention of this information. It had only been Draco's second year when rumors of Harry Potter being the heir of Slytherin had plagued the school. His icy blue eyes remained entranced upon the Princess as she awaited her sorting. It wasn't needed really. The old tattered hat had merely been three inches above her head before it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Draco Malfoy stood, walked to the head of the Slytherin table and knelt before the princess on one knee. A hush came over the school as hundreds of eyes watched this kind gesture.  
  
"Rise, Draco Malfoy. I am but a student here, just as you." She held out her hand to him and he accepted, letting their fingers linger a bit longer than anyone had expected. Her smile took his breath away. Surely she was older than eleven, he thought. He escorted her to his normal seat between Crabbe and Goyle, and scowling at them both, they rose and allowed the princess to take a seat. They soon found themselves sitting to the left of Draco, confused by this newfound fondness for first years.  
  
The golden plates before them soon filled with savory food, in which Draco could not bear to eat. He had a feeling of nervousness and confusion as he watched her. He took a deep breath, letting the scent of her perfume fill his senses, sending him soaring into oblivion. All too soon it was over, and the students were being led by the prefects to their rooms. Draco shot Professor a pleading glance and was given a slight nod in return. Now smiling, Draco gently touched the princess's shoulder and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Would you like a proper meeting?" He asked shyly. With some confusion, for he had never acted this way around a girl before. Usually he would be more demanding, with more of a teasing drone to his voice. And now, he stood before this little girl, feeling his knees quivering.  
  
Her jade green eyes met his, and she nodded. They walked together silently up and down the halls of Hogwarts, and when they had arrived at the marble stairs that led to the Slytherin tower, Draco suddenly felt weary. He never wanted to let her go.  
  
"Oliana, tell me about yourself. Mother and Father didn't seem too keen on revealing much about you. If we are to be married," he stumbled through the words, "I want to know all there is about my wife."  
  
"I was born to become a part of you. To serve you as your own. To become the mother of the newest Malfoy generation."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "To serve me? I don't need servants. I don't need a wife right now either."  
  
"You do not agree with the betrothal?" Her voice became frail, but still had its touch of dignity.  
  
"I don't know what I want." His words were stopped short as she touched his lips with her fingers.  
  
"I may be just a little girl to you now, Draco Malfoy. But rest assured, I have been taught the ways of marriage and you will never want for anything. I will become your world, just as you mine."  
  
She left him at the foot of the steps, feeling the soft tingling sensation her fingertips had left on his skin. 


	4. The Plan

The morning sun streamed through the deep green drapes that surrounded Draco's bed, and sensing that he was being watched, quickly sat up and looked around him. He shook his head. He distinctly remembered closing the curtains before collapsing into his bed, and now there was sunlight?  
  
Two large tennis ball eyes stared back at him from the end of his bed. The large bat like ears flopped around the tiny head as the house elf spoke.  
  
"The Princess, sir, wishes to see Draco Malfoy, sir. Before breakfast, sir. The Princess waits in the common room, sir."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. Not even married yet, and she's already making demands of him. Pulling on his bed robes, he stumbled to his closet and grabbed a change of clothing. The house elf still stood staring at him.  
  
"What?!" Draco said impatiently.  
  
"Himmy must await his orders, sir." The little brown hands were wrung against the white sheet that was used as clothing.  
  
"Tell the Princess I will be there shortly. After my bath."  
  
The house elf, Himmy, bowed deeply before him and exited. Draco shook his head. The snores of Crabbe and Goyle echoed through the dimly lit room and for a brief moment in time, Draco wished he was still in the warmth of his own bed. He quickly bathed and dressed before entering the common room, now swarming with the same house elves that preceded Oliana before her sorting.  
  
"Princess?" Draco said plainly. He leaned himself against the door frame as she stared back at him, smiling.  
  
"Oliana, please." She waved a small hand towards the fire that had been lit by the elves, beckoning him to join her.  
  
Pushing his weight from the frame, he strode towards her and mumbled a half hearted 'good morning' to her.  
  
"Draco, have you thought about our situation?"  
  
He grinned and gave a slight laugh. "Yes." He lied.  
  
"So, you understand why we have been arranged?"  
  
"That part I missed. I suppose you know."  
  
"Yes. Look around you, Draco." She waved her hands around her. "This castle, this school, it could all be yours, Draco."  
  
He sat straight in his chair, slowly coming to realize what this could all mean. With her family name, and his family known for their work as Death- Eaters, he would finally be somebody to his father. He would become the next Headmaster. Maybe even the head of the Ministry of Magic. Her words continued.  
  
"We would be great together, my love." Her eyes dropped to the floor. "I know I am considered too young for you, and I know you must not feel the same as I. But, I have spent all of my waking years learning the magic I need, and memorizing everything about you. You, Draco Malfoy. You will become King."  
  
He listened as she spoke, sounding so much older than her eleven years. He watched as her fingers delicately stroked his hand. Now kneeling before him, she placed her hands on his, and let her head rest on his knee.  
  
"I love you, Draco Malfoy." She whispered. 


End file.
